The present invention relates to a mobile communication system including service management of traffic machines, more specifically to the mobile communication system including a function of the service management of internal and external traffic machines such as trains, busses and elevators, in addition to a function of communication management for establishing communication lines between radio base stations for respectively forming radio zones within a predetermined service area and a plurality of radio terminals moving in the service area. The specification uses a term of "traffic machine" as a generic concept of external transport facilities and internal carry machines, in which the external transport facilities are managed to be periodically running according to a predetermined diagram, and the internal carry machines upwardly and downwardly carry persons and products in buildings and are managed by groups in the manner that a plurality of such as elevators are not concentrated at the same floor.
FIG. 1A shows an example of prior art traffic machine control system, and FIG. 1B shows an example of prior art mobile communication system composed. In FIG. 1A, the service management section 1 manages the services of a plurality of traffic machines 4. Further, each traffic machine 4 is composed of an operation control section 5 for controlling the traffic machine 4 and a drive section 6 driven by the operation control section 5. On the other hand, in FIG. 1B, the line management section 2 is connected to a radio base station 7 for connecting radio lines to radio terminal units 8. In the above-mentioned prior art service management system and the mobile communication system, however, since a data transmission path is not interposed between the service management section 1 and the line management section 2, there exists a problem in that the traffic machines and the mobile communication system are both operated independently from each other during service; in other words, the service management section 1 controls only the traffic machines on the basis of only data related to traffic machine service, and the line management section 2 controls only the mobile communication system on the basis of only the status of the mobile communication system.
Further, FIG. 2 shows another example of prior art intra-building mobile communication system. In FIG. 2, the system is composed of a line management section 2 for the mobile communication system, a plurality of radio base stations 7A to 7C provided for each landing floor of a traffic machine (e.g., elevator), a plurality of radio zones 10A to 10C formed by the radio base stations 7A to 7C respectively, an elevator hoist-way 37, some landing floors 12, and a data base 9 for storing positions of the users of the mobile communication system. In the above-mentioned prior art mobile communication system, however, since the radio zones are constructed in unit of floor, whenever the mobile communication user moves from a floor to another floor, the radio lines are reconnected between the radio base stations at each landing floor. In addition, the mobile terminal units 8 or the positions of the mobile communication users 13 are registered in the data base 9 in unit of landing floor. In other words, the mobile terminal units 8 and the mobile communication users 13 are not registered within the elevator.
On the other hand, recently, in order to cope with an increase in the number of subscribers of the mobile communication system such as automatic telephones, mobile telephones, etc., such a method has been adopted that a plurality of base stations are provided in a service area and the same frequency is used between the shortest base stations (because the same frequency can be used repeatedly). In this mobile communication system, it is possible to effectively use the radio frequency band by reducing the radio zone formed by a single base station, so that a more number of subscribers can be accommodated.
A position register method and a call method of the mobile communication system as described above will be explained with reference to FIG. 23A. In FIG. 23A, when a mobile body position is registered for each radio zone 1101, the traffic (capacity) of the position registers becomes huge in accompany with the movement between the radio zones 1101 of the mobile body. To overcome this problem, such a position register method and such a call method have been adopted that: a plurality of radio zones are collected as a single position register area 1010 to such an extent that the traffic of calling the mobile bodies will not increase much; and whenever the mobile body is called, the mobile body is called in all the radio zones 1101 in the position registered area 1010. In this method, the mobile body is registered in a new position register area, whenever goes out of the position register area now registered.
In this prior art mobile communication system as described above with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B and FIG. 2, however, since the mobile communication system is controlled quite independently from the traffic machines, a new radio line allocation for communication with the mobile communication terminal unit 8 by the radio base station 7 is effected whenever the mobile terminal unit enters the radio zone of the base station. Therefore, when the number of the radio lines is not sufficient for the new radio line allocation, speech or conversation must be cut off forcibly even during telephone communication, thus raising a problem in that the communication service deteriorates markedly.
In addition, in the radio zone construction of the prior art mobile communication system as explained with reference to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2, since the radio zone is provided for each floor, when the mobile communication terminal unit is carried in a traffic machine moving in the vertical direction at a relatively high speed as with the case of an elevator, since the radio zones are crossed at a high speed at each landing floor, a control signal is generated due to the line hand-off (switching of radio zones) during speech whenever the radio zones are switched, so that the controlled variables increase out of control.
Further, in the prior art position register method and call method as explained with reference to FIG. 23A, when a great number of mobile bodies are accommodated and further a personal mobile communication system is taken into account, there exists a problem in that the traffic (capacity) increases huge for the position registers and calls.
In particular, when many mobile bodies enter a specific position register area in a short time, since the position registers must be made even if the mobile bodies are not called, the traffic of position registers becomes large. Further, when the mobile body stays at the same register area for a long time and further the same mobile body is often called, the calling traffic also increases.